


La Vez que se Encontraron a Dos Pajaritos Enamorados

by SrtaDraconis



Series: Cinco Veces [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDraconis/pseuds/SrtaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa cuando se deja a dos warbles andando solos por los pasillos de una enorme escuela que tiene mil y un sitio para esconderse? Bueno, a Wes y a David les tocó averiguarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vez que se Encontraron a Dos Pajaritos Enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Wes y David pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX, yo solo los uso como un medio de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

Hace poco de un mes que empezaron a salir y todo aun se siente increíblemente nuevo y refrescante. Ninguno de los dos puede creer en lo que se han convertido el uno para el otro, sin duda ambos sienten que sus vidas se ha vuelto más colorida, más brillante y más alegre, llena de canciones pegajosas y de bailes un poco tontos, y sobretodo, de besos apasionados escondidos detrás de algún sofá en alguno de los tantos cuartos comunes que posee Dalton.

 

Y en eso están ahora mismo, tendidos en uno de los sofás de cuero donde se reúnen los Warbles para ensayar y discutir sus próximos movimientos ahora que han perdido las regionales. Se besan apasionadamente, tocándose por encima de la ropa, Blaine sobre Kurt, sus narices tropezando y sus labios colisionando; ambos son tan pequeños que caben perfectamente en el sofá. Están perdidos en su pequeño y feliz mundo, tanto así que no escuchan la puerta abrirse, ni el carraspeo que le siguió.

 

-¡Y esto es lo que pasa cuando dos warbles se juntan!-exclama Wes un poco más alto de lo normal en un intento de detener las muestras de amor de sus compañeros más jóvenes.

 

-¡Sí, son más lindos cuando no intentan succionar la vida del otro fuera de sus cuerpos!

 

Esta vez es David en hablar pero no viendo resultado se dirige a la mesa donde se sienta el consejo y toma el mazo de Wes, golpeándolo fuerte contra la superficie. Ambos chicos se separan abruptamente con uno rostros tan rojos como sus labios, se ven asustados y bastante avergonzados.

 

-Ustedes dos son lindos pero no se pueden dejar solos ¿cierto?

 

Ninguno dice nada causando la risa en sus dos amigos y se quedaron allí sentados en silencio sin siquiera mirarse mientras el resto de los warbles hacían su entrada viéndoles con confusión y aun más cuando escuchan las risas de sus presidentes.

 

Esa noche Blaine y Kurt acordaron que esa sería la última vez que los atrapan en una situación así, aunque claro, una cosa es que lo se acuerda y otra cosa la que se hace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿cómo están? Hace tiempo que no público algo y la verdad es que esta historia estaba prevista para el lunes pasado pero debido a la noticia que recibimos y a los ánimos personales, no encontré la fuerza para hacerlo.
> 
> Sin embargo, en esto momentos la risa es algo que necesitamos, así que en honor a Cory Monteith publico hoy el primer capítulo de esta serie de Drabbles.


End file.
